Ptolemaia
|leader_title1 = Monarch |leader_name1 = Afonso XVI |leader_title2 = Prime Minister |leader_name2 = TBA |leader_title3 = |leader_name3 = |sovereignty_type =Formation |sovereignty_note = |established_event1 = Foundation |established_date1 = 838 |established_event2 = Re-founding |established_date2 = 1065 |established_event3 = Sovereignty |established_date3 = 15 May 1098 |established_event4 = Kingdom |established_date4 = 26 July 1109 |established_event5 = Recognized |established_date5 = 10 November 1113 |established_event6 = Restored |established_date6 = 24 December 1610 |established_event7 = |established_date7 = |established_event8 = |established_date8 = |established_event9 = |established_date9 = |established_event10 = |established_date10 = |established_event11 = |established_date11 = |area_rank = |area_magnitude = |area = |area_km2 = |area_sq_mi |area_footnote = |percent_water = |area_label = |area_label2 = |area_dabodyalign = |population_estimate = |population_estimate_rank = |population_estimate_year = |population_census = 40,387,048 |population_census_year = 2015 |population_density_km2 = |population_density_sq_mi = |population_density_rank = |GDP_PPP = |GDP_PPP_rank = |GDP_PPP_year = |GDP_PPP_per_capita = |GDP_PPP_per_capita_rank = |GDP_nominal = |GDP_nominal_rank = |GDP_nominal_year = |GDP_nominal_per_capita = |GDP_nominal_per_capita_rank = |Gini = |Gini_rank = |Gini_change = |Gini_year = |Gini_category = |HDI = |HDI_rank = |HDI_year = |HDI_change = |HDI_category = |currency = Ptolemaic real |currency_code = PD |time_zone = |utc_offset = |time_zone_DST = |antipodes = |date_format = dd.mm.yyyy |DST_note = |utc_offset_DST = |drives_on = right |cctld = .pto |iso3166code = PTO |calling_code = 332 |image_map3 = |alt_map3 = |footnotes = |footnote1 = |footnote2 = |footnote7 = }} The Kingdom of Ptolemaia or Ptolemaic Kingdom (Ptolemaian: Reino de ptolomaica) is a country located in Pandos. The kingdom has been ruled by the House of Genovês for centuries. The capital city of Ptolemaia is Avalon, a major center of culture and trade, as well as Ptolemaia's major seaport. With over 40 million inhabitants, Ptolemaia is one of the most populous nations in Pandos. Ptolemaia has been constantly inhabited for several thousand years. Names History Geography The territory of the Kingdom of Ptolemaia is located on the continent of Asteria, located in Pandos. Continental or mainland Ptolemaia is split by its main river, the Tagos river that flows from Euphrania and disgorges in Alexandria, before letting out into the ocean. The northern landscape is mountainous towards the interior with several plateaus indented by many river valleys, whereas the southern parts of the kingdom are characterized by rolling plains and hills. Politics Ptolemaia is a constitutional monarchy with a hereditary monarchy and a bicameral parliament, the Cortes of Ptolemaia. The Executive branch consists of a Council of Ministers, presided over by the Prime Minister nominated and appointed by the monarch and confirmed by the Chamber of Deputies following legislative elections. The King is advised by a Crown Council. The legislature is a bicameral parliament, called the Cortes of Ptolemaia, consisting of Chamber of Peers and the Chamber of Deputies. The Chamber of Peers is made up of 370 members appointed by the King from the Ptolemaic nobility and the high ranking clergy. The lower house, the Chamber of Deputies consists of 425 members elected to four year terms. Administrative divisions Economy The economy of Ptolemaia is highly centralized, has it has been for centuries. The economy of Ptolemaia depends mainly on agriculture, media, petroleum, imports, natural gas, and tourism. The national currency is the Ptolemaic real. While Ptolemais's central bank is the Banco da Ptolemaica. The country has a stock exchange, the Alexandria Stock Exchange. The PSE 100 is the most selective and widely known stock index in Ptolemaia. Most industries, businesses, and financial institutions are concentrated in the Alexandria and Ptolemais metropolitan areas Ptolemaia has a developed energy market based on coal, oil, natural gas, and hydro power. Sectors Primary sector Agriculture in Ptolemaia is based on small to medium-sized family-owned dispersed units. However, the sector also includes larger scale intensive farming export-oriented agribusinesses backed by companies (like (add Ptolemaic agribusiness companies). The country produces a wide variety of crops and livestock products, including tomatoes, citrus, green vegetables, rice, corn, barley, olives, oilseeds, nuts, cherries, bilberry, table grapes, edible mushrooms, dairy products, poultry and beef. Traditionally a sea-power, Ptolemaia has had a strong tradition in the Ptolemaic fishing sector and is one of the countries with the highest fish consumption per capita. Ptolemaia is a significant Pandosian minerals producer and is ranked among Asteria's leading copper producers. The nation is also a notable producer of tin, tungsten and uranium. Secondary sector Industry in Ptolemaia is highly diversified, ranging from automotive companies (like fill in auto companies), aerospace companies (fill in), electronics, and textiles to food, chemicals, cement and wood pulp. Tertiary sector Travel and tourism continue to be a valuable source of money to the Kingdom of Ptolemaia. Ptolemaia is amajor summer destination because of its warm climate, and beaches. The Banking industry of Ptolemaia is strong, playing Demographics Languages Religion Largest cities Education The educational system of Ptolemaia was largely modeled after the western system. In the 1700s and 1800s, the Ptolemaic government nurtured a class of bureaucrats and army officers, by providing quality education to them.. As of 2015 the adult literacy rate was estimated at 75.2%. The most important universities and centers of higher education are the Mouseíou Univerisity, Alexandria University, Naukratis University, and Ptolemais University. Healthcare Culture Arts Ptolemaic art is most well known for its wall-paintings, textiles, illuminated manuscripts, and metalwork. Examples can be found in the many monasteries located throughout the kingdom of Ptolemaia. The Ptolemaic National Museum houses some of the most important artworks in Ptolemaic art. Literature Literature of the Ptolemaic Kingdom is written in mainly Greek or Ptolemaic texts. There are many religious related texts in the Ptolemaic language. Cinema Music Dance Festivals Cuisine The cuisine of Ptolemaia covers a span of several thousand years, but its major traits are that it includes numerous vegetarian dishes. However many coastal cities, like Alexandria use a great deal of fish and other seafood. Meat in Ptolemaia is expensive. The Ptolemaic cuisine not only makes heavy use of legumes and vegetables, but it also includes Bread and Beer (the staple of the Ptolemaic diet), peas, beans, melons, cucumbers, dates, figs, grapes, raisins, pomegranates, quail, partridges, pigeons, ducks, geese, goats, sheep, and pigs Sports category:Ptolemaia Category:Constitutional monarchies Category:Countries